User talk:Riffsyphon1024
Huzzah! so...how are we going to organize this thing? Are we going to do it IU like over at the Wook? StarNeptuneTalk to me! 08:17, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *That's a good question. I had trouble deciding because everything in this wiki is 4th dimensional, meaning that there are multiple histories for any one thing depending on the travels of Marty, Doc, and Biff in the Delorean. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:21, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **Hmm...Well, I guess we'll have to play it by ear for now, considering there's only the two of us so far. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 08:46, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ***There was this other user that proposed this days before I did. Dark Faith. They are my counterpart here as cofounder as well. We'll see if they discover this and how that will go. Others are soon to follow and Sikon is interested. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:50, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Logo I've been thinking of making a logo for the site based on the hoverboard. Know where I can find any good hoverboard pics? Most of the ones I found on Google are crap. :( StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:11, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *I tryed making one with the BTTF logo and the Delorean and attempted to create "Wiki" underneath in that text but it's near impossible. But do we want to make our logo pink and Mattelly? -- Riffsyphon1024 09:14, 9 January 2007 (UTC) **Well, I could change the colors, but then people would probably complain "That's not the hoverboard!!" StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:20, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ***Is there another concept we can use. I have some pics on my computer already, including a bunch of screenshots. Furthermore, I've upgraded you to admin now. Is that okay? -- Riffsyphon1024 09:21, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ****Cool, thanks! I found a BTTF font on the Net...maybe I can try and recreate the logo using Photoshop...also maybe add something from the movies into the background, like the clock tower? Also, what do you think about naming our forum the "Cafe 80s"? StarNeptuneTalk to me! 09:31, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *****Yea both would be awesome. We need that flying Delorean though. While you're at it, try one that reads "The Back to the Future Wiki", and another as "Futurepedia: The Back to the Future Wiki". -- Riffsyphon1024 09:33, 9 January 2007 (UTC) busy bees ;-) Hey, excellent recruiting ;-) looking at StarNeptune's contributions over here … so, I just hopped in again to check if something has happened so far, and: Yay! Good work. --rieke 11:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Yes, Star and I are hefty contributors on Wookieepedia already but I knew how big a fan she was and she just loves this kind of stuff. -- Riffsyphon1024 11:10, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sig It was the placement of the brackets that was causing the problem. I fixed it for you. :D StarNeptuneTalk to me! 11:38, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Hm, could you have a short look at the hints on and then add the missing source information by using the template to the already copied articles? This is really important because we don't want copyvios on Wikia. --rieke 14:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Yes, Star and I have already done this for a few of the articles. We intend to "futurefy" them to our style of this wiki, including adding more links to specific information, removing links that are not as important, including more trivia that would normally be removed on Wikipedia, and fixing all links to articles within those articles. -- Riffsyphon1024 14:16, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Twin Pines Mall/Puente Hills Mall They have since completely renovated and updated the mall in recent years, nothing looks the same anymore. But it is the closest mall to my house. They also filmed one of the neighborhoods in the city next to me. --AlexTheMartian | Talk 01:16, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *Although the parking lot is still the same right? -- Riffsyphon1024 05:50, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Content list How can I add a contents list to an article?--TrumpetManLA 05:56, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *If you mean a table of contents, those appear automatically after four sections are created. To create a section, type Title . -- Riffsyphon1024 06:01, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Your Logo Request Check it out. I made a kind of logo you wanted. Click here.--Ultric Sandov *I also took another crack at it. Check it out here. StarNeptuneTalk to me! 08:31, 14 January 2007 (UTC) **That darn "T" is getting cut off again. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:35, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ***Revised. Same spot. Check it out.--[[StarWars:User:Ultric Sandov|'Ultric']] [[User_talk:Ultric Sandov|'hover park']] 20:02, 16 January 2007 (UTC) New Articles Hey I got an article up on November 12th and Goldie Wilson. Check'em out. --TrumpetManLA 09:09, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Future: or Futurepedia:? I want to know which you guys are using. I'm gonna try to bring Leebo here. He's working now but I'm not too experienced. I've been getting help from Xwing328 on how to use him. In the mean time, give me a message back on the answer and try to think up good bot names if you can. Thanks!!!-- 20:51, 16 January 2007 (UTC)